Not Just Your Ordinary Girl
by Tifa Valentine
Summary: Matt transfers to Mimi's Junior High School. Only to find out she is a super hero and four of her other friends are too! Crossover with Sailor Moon.


" Not Just Your Ordinary Girl Anymore"  
Chapter 1: Matt Transfers To CrossRoads. Evil Arises  
  
  
Since Mimi had moved back to Japan, she was in a different school from everyone else, but, she got to see them everyday. Including Matt, if only he knew how much she loved him. She got ready for school, walked downstairs, ate breakfast, and left for school. She walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus.  
  
After five minutes she realized that it was probably late, she looked at her watch and realized she was the one late, and she took off running to get to school on time. She turned the corner not paying attention when she slammed right into somebody. She hit the ground, got up quickly, and apologized.  
  
" Wow, chill out Mimi. It's okay," A voice said smiling. " M-Matt. Uh... Hi," Mimi said blushing. " Hey. Your school uniform doesn't look that bad," Matt said looking her over. " No. It's a great school," Mimi said still blushing while her heart screamed " OMG". " So, CrossRoads is pretty decent huh? Maybe I should transfer there 'cause it is closer to my house and I'll get to see you," Matt said looking at the sky.  
  
Mimi smiled and blushed. She looked at her watch and almost freaked. " What's wrong Mimi," Matt asked looking at her. " I've got five minutes to get to school. Sorry Matt for the short chat, but I gotta go. Bye," Mimi said as she ran off towards her school. " Bye," Matt whispered watching her leave. " Hey Matt," Tai yelled running upto him. " Hey Tai. Let's get to school," Matt said as they started walking to their own school.  
  
" I wanna transfer to CrossRoads. I miss her Tai. I wanna see her everyday," Matt said looking at the ground still walking. " I know man. But, what will your dad say? I mean this sudden wanting to switch schools," Tai asked trying to give his friends some kind of advice. " He'll tell me to do whatever I want. I'll be happy there with her," Matt said. " All right man. Just don't stay a stranger okay," Tai asked. " I won't. I promise," Matt said as Tai ran over to Sora and Matt walked to the principal's office.  
  
" I wanted to let you know I am transfering schools. I'm transfering to CrossRoads today. It's sudden so CrossRoads doesn't know about it. Tell everyone I said bye," Matt said as the principal filled out his transfer slip. " Here you go. I'll tell everyone you said bye. Good Luck Matt," The principal said. Matt nodded walked out of the school and towards CrossRoads.  
  
He made his way up the steps when he heard some weird flute music. He stopped for a minute and then continued on. He walked into the school building and into the office. " Hi, I'm Matt Ishida. I'm transfering here from Odaiba," Matt said. " Oh yes. You're principal called and told us. Here's your schedule with the room numbers on them. Welcome to CrossRoads Junior High," the secretary said. " Thanx," Matt said as he walked out of the office and towards his first block class.  
  
" Math. What a drag," Matt said as he knockd on the door. the teacher opened the door. " Hi I'm Matt Ishida. I transfered here from Odaiba and I'm in your class first block," Matt said getting nervous. " Hello. Com on in. Class this is a new student his name is Matt Ishida. Please welcome him," the teacher said as Matt walked in.  
  
" Welcome to CrossRoads Matt," everyone said and he noticed Mimi. Her shocked gaze made him want to smile. " Take a sit next to Mimi," the teacher said as Matt walked over to Mimi and sat down next to her. " Hey. Nice to see ya again," Matt said. " Nice to see you again too Matt," Mimi said. " How about after school we go out and have fun," Matt asked. " I'd like that," Mimi said smiling.  
  
" Good," Matt said as he smiled. " Wanna share with the class what you two are talking about," the teacher asked Mimi and Matt. " We were just introducing ourselves kind of," Mimi said as the teacher went back to teaching. Points over to a pink haired girl and a blue haired girl. " Those are my friends Reni and Areilla," Mimi said pointing at them. " Oh cool," Matt said. " That's Michael my ex. He's going out with my other good friend Mina. Next to him his Daniel. He has the hugest crush on Areilla. That guy over there is Helios. Him and Reni have been dating for awhile now," Mimi said as she pointed at each one.  
  
" Oh. Michael huh," Matt asked as he gave Michael a glare that would scare that would scare ghosts. ' He's gonna pay for doing that to Mimi', Matt thought. Michael felt somebody glaring at him, he turned his head slightly to see the new student shooting a glare at him like daggers peircing through his chest. Michael looked back at the blackboard and tried to shake the glare from his head.  
  
The bell rang, but the teacher decided to keep the class alittle while longer to give them their homework assignment. He finally dismissed them and they hurried to their lockers and to their second block class. Matt thanked god him and Mimi were together for Family Dynamics. " Class. I'm going to give each girl a baby. I have paired you up with a male and they'll be helping you take care of it," the family dynamics teacher said. The males groaned while the girls blushed. " First pairing. Areilla and Michael. Second Pairing Mimi and Matt. 3rd pairing Reni and Helios," the teacher said as she continued to pair people off. Matt and Mimi looked at each other. " Who knew," was all they could say.  
  
' First day here and the teachers are already trying to get me wit Mimi',Matt thought in his head as he looked at Mimi. ' Not a bad idea though. God I love that girl', Matt said in his head and then he realized he was staring. He blushed when Mimi looked at him and he looked away. The family dynamics teacher handed Mimi her baby and a slip of paper. " You make up a name and sign both your names to notify that you're the parents. You may use Ishida or stay normal I don't care," the teacher said as she continued to hand out babies and slips that were supposed to be the birth certificate.  
  
" Here's a list of who got boys and who got girls. Matt and Mimi- boy. Areilla and Michael- girl. Reni and Helios- boy," the teacher said as she named off to the pairings of what gender the baby was. Matt looked at Mimi and smiled. Mimi smiled knowing that Matt was happy it was a boy. " Well, what should we name him? How about William Nathaniel," Matt asked. " No," Mimi said giving a disgusted look. " All right. You make up one," Matt said as he snickered. " How about Terrance Daniel," Mimi asked as Matt thought about it. " Sounds good to me. Terrance Daniel Ishida. It sounds great," Matt said as Mimi wrote down Terrance Daniel Ishida on the line for the baby's name and wrote in cursive she wrote Mimi Ishida for the Mother's signature. Matt wrote Matt Ishida on the father's signature line in cursive and gave it to the teacher.  
  
" Nice name you two," the teacher said giving them a smile. Just then there was a scream and everyone jumped up............  
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
Summary for chapter 2: Mimi, Areilla, and Reni disappear where did they run off to? Matt goes looking for Mim and finds out something about his friend. What's Mimi to do?  
  
A.n.: Did you guys like the first chapter? I know dull and boring, but it'll get better. Well, chapter 2 will be up soon. Thanx for taking the tme to read this fic.  
TifaValentine 


End file.
